


Little Sister

by pandizzy



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: Jon Snow always keeps his promises.day 1 - Firsts





	Little Sister

Jon never had a sister before.

 

There was only Robb, his brother, and Father in his family. Lady Catelyn kept herself away enough that he never really thought of her much, except she was his father’s wife, and Robb’s mother. Sometimes, Jon had to remind himself of her existence.

 

He meets the baby in the quiet of night, hand in hand with Father. Robb is sleeping with his mother, so they are alone in the nursery. It's the first time that Jon sees a baby so close, or that someone allows him to hold them.

 

She has soft skin and red, spindly limbs. Her head is covered in thin, auburn hairs, but her eyes are still closed.

 

“Be careful,” says Father, “Sansa is very fragile… hold her head.”

 

“I'm careful,” he answers, holding her close to him.

 

He remembers how the bells rung in Wintertown all day, celebrating her birth. How Father smiled in a way he’s never seen before. Lady Catelyn is resting, but he imagines that she was happy as well.

 

It's the effect Sansa has on them.

 

“You have to protect her, you see,” Father starts,” You and Robb. She is your little sister, Jon. This world does not like little sisters, so you must be her protector.”

 

“Like a knight in a shining armor?” he asks.

 

Father chuckles and ruffles his dark hair. “Yes, like a knight.”

 

Jon smiles, pleased. He looks at Sansa again, how she moves with her mind far off in a dream. He kisses her forehead and promises himself that he will be good, he will protect her.

 

Jon Snow always keeps his promises.


End file.
